The Search for the Godesses
by Andronika23
Summary: All the Goddesses are missing and it's up to 3 people to save them. No,not the 3 stooges. Join Coletta,Nico,and Nella through lava,the underworld,and a certain ugly snake lady. PLEASE READ. It's my 1st story! *does the Puss in Boots eyes* Please?
1. Chapter 1

1st Story! I'm happy! :D Flames will be used to burn homework.

Disclaimer: NO I do not, in anyway own PJO.

Chapter 1: A Kindly One Attack

"Coletta! It's your turn to do cabin inspection!" Annabeth called out. Coletta rolled her eyes. "Hey,Annabeth,is that a spider I see?"

The head counselor's eyes grew."You what? WHERE?!" she yelled, jumping on a chair. Coletta laughed. "If you're going to do that every time I say that, buy a skirt and a bigger chair."

The chair toppled over, spilling Annabeth onto the floor. She scowled. "It's still your turn to do cabin inspection."

Coletta grabbed a pencil and the clipboard. "On it. Just call me' the most speedy demigod ever'." She said, running towards the door.

"Hey Annabeth!" BOOM! Coletta hit the door with her face and crumpled to the floor. "I just came to give you this… Wait, what are you staring at?" Annabeth pointed to the injured Coletta, her eyes were wide.

Percy pulled the door a little bit away from Coletta and peered at the 13 year old. "Oh,hey Coletta. How are you doing?" She hit Percy with the clipboard, but it didn't seem to do much since he had the Achill's (Is that how you spell it?) curse. "Ow." " How does it feel when the shoe is on the other hand?"

"Don't you mean the other foot?" Percy asked, rubbing his head. Coletta looked confused. "But Travis told me… Wait, **Travis** told me…" She threw her clipboard on the floor. "Why did I trust that son of **Hermes**? He is going to PAY!"

"Calm down. You might overstress that wound."Annabeth said. "What wound?"

Drops of blood dripped from her head wound. "Ohhhh, that wound. Well, this is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to Travis."

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't think you're the violent kind of girl ,Cole. I mean did you see the way you 'stood up' to Clarisse yesterday?" "Hey, anybody can chicken out! It's Clarisse we're talking about, right?"

Percy snorted. "Clarisse just said "I'm-" and you ran away and jumped into the ocean." "Also, you tried to swim away to the North Pole." Annabeth added.

"Santa has a lot of supplies- Ok, enough talk. More rock!" Coletta walked out and shut the door.

"3-2-1." Annabeth counted. Coletta opened the door and quickly grabbed her clipboard with a sheepish smile. "He he. Forgot my clipboard. Anyway, onward to cabin 1!" And she slammed the door closed.

Percy stared at Annabeth. "What?" she demanded. "You have a crazy sister."

"Ok, I'm giving you 4 out of 5." A perfume bottle sailed over her head. "All right, all right! 5 out of 5. Sheesh! Who knew perfume bottles could be used as a weapon?"

"I did!" Drew shouted, from inside the Aphrodite cabin.

" Now, onto the Hephaestus cabin." Coletta said happily, running over to the cabin.

A green light shone inside the cabin and inventions rained all over camp.

A catapult unleashed a celestial bronze rock the size of a cannon ball, nearly missing the 13 year old girl.

Soot covered Coletta's face and she tried to get it off as best as she can. "Yuck. 2 out of 5. You're lucky I'm nice today. "she shouted, jabbing a finger at Nyssa. Nyssa shrugged." Yeah, sooo lucky."

"Hermes cabin away! Time to give that Stoll a lesson."

Inside the Hermes, campers were shoving things under their bunks and sleeping bags were pushed together. Clothes were flying all over the place. By the time Coletta arrived, the Stolls were at the entrance grinning like crazy.

Coletta looked inside and sighed. "Conner, shoving things under bunks doesn't make things look cleaner."

Travis shoved his brother. "I told you bro!"

"3 out of 5. And as for you!" Coletta pointed at Travis. "Why did you tell me that the expression is the shoe is on the other hand?!"

At 1st ,Travis looked confused. Then, slowly ,he started to realize what she meant and started to laugh. "It's not funny!" "I can't-ha ha- believe- ha ha - you fell for that! Everybody knows that shoes go on feet!"

Coletta brought out her sword ,but she hesitated. _Maybe Annabeth __**is**__ right. I'm just a chicken._ She put away her sword and glared at him. "Maybe next time Stoll."

"I doubt that." Travis replied.

As Coletta trudged toward the Hecate cabin, a shrill voice shouted, "Wait right there, demigod! I don't want blood spilled all over my dress."

Turning around, her eyes widened as she saw a kindly one. "Your time has come. "she cackled.

A/N What did you think? PLEASE tell me! Review please. J


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok,I didn't get a lot of reviews. L But I'm still updating.

Disclaimer: Percy! Do disclaimer or the fish gets it!

Percy: Seriously? Andronika23 doesn't own PJO, but she owns her o.c.s. NOW GIVE ME THE FISHIE!

Chapter 2: Capture the Di Angelo

The kindly one's eyes glowed with anticipation. Her gnarled hands held a whip with flames dancing on it.

"H-how did you get in. The camp's magical borders-" "Well, you were mistaken. A great kindly one like me should be able to sneak in **and** have my snack. Now come here!"

Coletta screamed and dived into the lake. The fury glided over to the lake and scratched her head. "I've seen braver…"

An arrow sprouted in her stomach and, in a terrible wail, she exploded into wet golden dust.

Coletta peeked out from the lake, her brown hair was so damp that it almost looked black. All the campers nearby bursted out laughing.

The 13 year old girl scowled as 2 campers dried her off with a giant invention, that the Hephaestus cabin called 'the giant leaf blower dryer'.

"Nice stunt Cole! Maybe you can get the 'noble chicken prize.' " Nella said, clucking. "Very funny, Nella. Maybe **you** could get the 'worst friend ever prize.'"Coletta snapped.

Nella looked taken a back. "Sorry, Cole, it's just… You're about as much as a chicken as an Aphrodite girl."

Coletta's eyes were a stormy gray as she wringed water out of her hair. "1.I'm an Athena child. And COMPARE ME TO AN APHRODITE GIRL!" Coletta stomped off to the sword arena while Nella called out, "Tonight is Capture the Flag! You might want to bring your chicken costume!*clucks* Am I right, guys?" The Hecate camper laughed along with her friends.

(Capture the Flag)

"Alright, campers, let Capture the Flag begin! To the Gods!" " To the Gods!" all the campers yelled, and they charged into the forest.

Coletta stood near the lake, muttering to herself while sharpening her knife."Dumb campers. They don't know what they're messing with." she mumbled.

Sounds of battle came from the other side. Electricity shot up from where a tree used to stand.

Suddenly, a sound came from behind a bush. Coletta raised her sword and grinned. _I'm going to show them who's the weak one now._

A dark figure tumbled out of the shadows and the girl put her foot on its chest. A sword point was at the neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Coletta demanded, her eyes shone with no mercy.

The figure was a boy with messed up black hair, dark eyes, ripped black clothes, and a skull ring was on his finger. "Wait! Don't kill me! I'm too young to die!" he shouted.

Coletta raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Then what are you doing sneaking up on me? State your reason! NOW!"

The boy gulped. "Ummm ,my name is Nico Di Angelo and I'm a son of Hades. I have no idea why I'm here! One moment I thought I'm going to SeaWorld to get a gift to Poseidon from Hades and BOOM! I'm at Camp Half blood being pinned down by a girl!"

"How'd you get here?" Coletta lightened the pressure on Nico.

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Wow, you are very suspicious. Shadow travel. And before you ask, I simply traveled the shadows. Now excuse me." He got up and dusted himself off. "I got to find Percy."

"Not without me." Nico looked confused. "What?"

Coletta smiled deviously. "The Hades cabin is on the enemy side tonight for Capture the Flag and you're my prisoner."

A/N Coletta has Nico as her prisoner! What's going to happen now? I'm probably going to update tomorrow. Now, I'm going to eat the last cookie on this plate! *holds up cookie* muahahahah!

Coletta:o.O


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Guys. I can't update today. My computer deleted my story! I'll update as soon as possible! I'm still sorry guys.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N IIIIIIIIII'm back! Chapter 4 is up!

Chapter 4:A Prophecy Squirrel?

Walking through a forest with monsters that tried to attack you if you made a single movement wasn't a big problem to Coletta. Trying to drag a son of Hades that tried to attack if you even blinked was a big problem to her.

Coletta had to disarm him of a stygian iron sword, a lighter, and a rubber chicken squeaky toy that he continued to hit her with until she sliced through the toy with her sword and the toy made a sad squeaking noise like it died.

Also, Nico summoned a skeleton that apparently was in the middle of a baseball game in the Underworld because he hit Coletta with the bat and almost made her pass out. "Jeez, Nico! It's just a game!"she said, killing the skeleton(A/N I know the skeleton is already dead. I'm just saying she killed it **again**.) after dodging another strike from' the baseball bat of death.'

One time Annabeth came over and demanded to know who was guarding the lake. "I grabbed Andrew and told him to stay put and fight bad people and scary monsters." The older girl raised her eyebrows. "You left a **6** year old in charge of the lake?" Coletta took a nervous step back. "Well, he's a son of Ares so I thought he'd be good on his own." "That Ares kid is ADHD, likes watching My Little Pony, and likes killing people or monsters without a second thought."Nico said. Coletta shrugged. "See? No problem." Annabeth walked away muttering about how she needed to take her sister to a doctor.

After Coletta threw Nico into 'jail', the game was already over. "Oh, come on! My team should've won! I let a 6 year old guard the lake for Zeus's sake!" Some campers stopped their conversations and stared at Coletta. "He he. Hey! What's over there?"Coletta shouted, pointing to a random tree. By the time the campers turned back to look at the 13 year old girl, she was already gone.

(Campfire)

"…And that's why we don't use a cell phone!"the Apollo campers finished with a strum of their lyre. Everybody clapped and whistled. The fire was 13 ft tall and burning a bright red. The people in the front row were at a high risk of getting turned into fried chicken.

Coletta chewed her brown hair and swung her feet back and forth. All her half siblings were happy and singing the horrible tunes the Apollo people call 'songs.' The things they sang was anything but a song. Even Annabeth snuck over to the other side and she and Percy were… Ok, I don't want to talk about it.

Nico wasn't in a better mood. He was summoning tiny mouse bones and kept unknitting them. Knit, unknit, knit, unknit, knit- You get the point. His shaggy black hair fell across his face so it covered his eyes. He was shivering in his torn clothes so he wrapped his ripped aviator jacket more tightly around him and walked to his cabin. The Greek fire in the torches made the Hades cabin look like a scary witches house.

Suddenly, a collective gasp and a few giggles came from the campers. Coletta turned around and bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

A furry brown rodent with a parachute trailing behind him was standing in front of the campers. Was it a mouse? No, too big. A hamster? The cheeks were not that chubby. Nico? He didn't own a parachute. Ahah! A squirrel!

The squirrel adjusted his goggles, bowed to Chiron, and beckoned to Coletta. The girl slowly got up and walked towards the rodent.

When she was in front of the Nico-sorry- squirrel, it started to make little chattering noises. "What's it saying?" Andrew asked. "Do I look like I speak squirrel?"she replied. Andrew giggled. "You got that from Twilight Sparkle." He got a glare from Clarisse and he shut up.

After the chattering, he untied the scroll and gave it to Coletta. She unrolled the scroll and her eyes went wide with fear. She looked over the whole crowd and her knees trembled. Chiron raised his eyebrows. "Coletta, is everything ok?" "I just can't…" her voice trailed off as she handed it to Chiron.

"Oh. It's written in Greek…" "And I only know a few words in that language."Coletta murmured. A couple of campers snickered. Chiron cleared his throat and began.

"A daughter of wisdom, a son of death, and also a child that's great at magic theft shall journey to Olympus to find what's left. All the women gone from sight will give the men such a fright. The owl woman sleeps in the deepest depths of sleep and one is angry in a place without wheat."

Chiron tried to give the scroll back to the squirrel, but the squirrel didn't want it anymore. It scampered off into the woods. "Wait! We need that squirrel for a prank!"Conner shouted. "Come back!"Travis yelled at the same time. They ran after the little rascal.

"Well, that was an… interesting prophecy. Coletta, we will discuss it in the morning."Chiron announced.

Once Coletta was in bed, Annabeth asked, "Cole? Are you ok?" When she didn't get an answer, she simply shrugged and climbed into bed. The 13 year olds blue eyes were wide with fear.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey dudes and dudettes! Sorry for the long wait! By the way, I know Nico is a bit or a lot ooc. I'm trying my best and this is my 1st story so don't be hard on me.

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO

Chapter 5:The Meeting of the Quest

The meeting about the quest started off with an argument about chicken.

"How can you say you hate chicken?! It's like hating chocolate!"Coletta yelled at Nella. "Now that I think about it, I hate chocolate too." Nella replied with a big smirk on her face. Coletta gasped. "You shut your mouth!" "Make me!"

In the middle of it all, Nico was getting annoyed by every second of the argument. He finally snapped when Nella said,"And your breath smells like a dead mouse, Cole." "ENOUGH! You two should just SHUT UP." Coletta glared at Nico. "Butt out Nico. This is none of your business." Nella snickered. "You said butt..." "Oh,GROW UP NELLA!"

Suddenly, a banging on the table caught their attention. "Stop arguing! This is no way that a group would act!" Chiron said. A few apologies were said before everybody calmed down.

"Now then, Nella can you read the 1st part for us?" Nella nodded, picked up the scroll, and started to read.

"A child of wisdom, a son of death, and also a child great at magic theft shall journey to Olympus to find what's left." There was a tension in the air and everybody was thinking, "What does that mean? What is left of Olympus?"

It was quiet until Percy said,"What's magic theft?" Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs muttering,"Seaweed brain." "It's magic that can steal things. Duh,Perce."Nella answered. "I think the real question is the part of going to Olympus and finding what is left. I mean what happened to Olympus?"

Everybody looked at Chiron. His horse tail flicked to the right as if he was nervous. "Go on Nella."

"All the women gone from sight will give the men such a fright." "Heh,that's true. I mean, who would feel my muscles if there are only men." Travis said, kissing his "muscles." Katie rolled her eyes. "Wait,the men on Olympus are mostly gods, right? So, what if the goddesses were the women and they were gone."Malcolm said. "Malcolm is on to something... Wait, why are you here?" Coletta asked. "I ummm, was looking for my dagger. I'll check outside." He quickly ran away.

Cole rolled her eyes. "Well, he is on to something. I think the next part is 'The owl head sleeps in the deepest depths of sleep." Nella glared at the dark brown haired girl. "Owl WOMAN." Cole turned bright red. "I was half correct." "Right."Nico commented. It was Coletta's turn to glare.

"And one is angry in a place without wheat." Katie sharply sat up. Everybody stared at her. "Demeter. She hates being in a place without wheat. HATES IT." "And the owl head, I mean, the owl woman is Athena,right?" Percy said.

"That means Athena and Demeter are missing."Conner noted. Nella shook her head. "No, ALL the goddesses that have thrones are missing." The head counseler for Aphrodite, Drew, suddenly turned pale. And she NEVER turns pale. "Aphrodite is missing?" Nico nodded and Drew ran out of the room.

"Gosh, that must be hard on her." Nella commented, putting down the scroll. The room was silent and still until everybody got up and headed to their cabin. Everybody had a feeling of dread and Nella, Coletta, and Nico each didn't think they would be able to rescue the goddesses in time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Chapter six is up! Yay!

Disclaimer: Me: Katie, do disclaimer or I grow weeds. Katie:Andronika23 doesn't own PJO.

Chapter 6: Are you smarter than a large owl?

"Hurry up Nico! We're burning daylight, literally." Nella said, glancing at Coletta who was frying bacon on the hood of the camp van. "I'm hungry, sue me."she muttered. Nico limped toward the van, struggling with the three travel bags he was carrying. He threw the bags into the back and fell to the ground with exhaustion. Coletta came up to him, holding a piece of bacon in her hand. "What took you so long?"she asked. "I would've been here earlier if you carried your own bags."he replied, glaring at her. "I was making bacon!" "That's a great excuse, Cole." Nella mumbled. The brown haired girl turned toward her with an air of anger. "Was that sarcasm? Oh, tell me that was not sarcasm." Nella smirked. "I'll tell you this, why don't you-" Argus cleared his throat and gestured to the van. "Oh, right."Coletta said, getting in the car. "We better not have any trouble on the way." Nico sighed. "I bet we will."

Line Break

"Where are we going anyway?" Nella asked. Coletta and Nico groaned. "We've been over this! Annabeth told us to first check the underworld for Athena. She said she had a feeling our mom would be there." Coletta explained. Nella stared out the window with her blonde hair whipping in the wind. "Oh, right. Man, I'm so glad Hecate's not missing." "Or Hades."Nico added. "Or me."the brown haired girl said. Nico and Nella stared at her strangely until Cole gave up smiling. Argus stopped at Central Park (A/N Is this the right park?) and dropped them off. "Thanks Argus! See you lat-" Argus sped off, leaving a trail of dust. "-er." Nella coughed out. "Maybe he can't wait to get away from you two's arguing." "As if, Nico. I bet you scared him off with your 'reek of death'" Coletta replied, making finger quotation marks around reek of the death. "Whatever, lets go to the pile of stones Nico said leads to the underworld."Nella said, walking away. The group walked in the cold air, rubbing their hands together to stay warm. Once they came upon the stones, Coletta asked,"Now what?" "We make some music to open a doorway to the underworld." Nico replied. Nella pushed aside Cole and cleared her throat. "Stand aside. Professional coming through." Coletta rolled her eyes while Nico just muttered,"Oh brother." "I let it fall, my heart and as it fell you rose to claim it. It was dark, and I was-" Suddenly, a loud hooting noise vibrated through the ground. "Wow Nella, I knew you sang bad, but this is badder than bad. This is worse." Coletta commented. Nella glared at her. "That wasn't me, that was-"

A large owl rose up from the ground, hooting repeatingly. Several screams came from mortals and the group. The owl was snow white with glaring yellow eyes. "WHO GOES THERE?!"it hooted in a firm voice. Coletta stared up at the owl with fear and recognition."Mom?"she asked in a trembly voice.

A/N Gosh, their group argues a lot! You get used to it. Maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

*pops out of no where* HEYYYY! Sorry I didn't update in a while. Blame homework. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN PJO! There! I hope you get the message.

Chapter 7: The Owl Gives a "Helpful" Hint (Coletta's P.O.V)

Woah. This owl can't possibly be my mom, unless she sprouted wings and feathers.

The owl glared at me with it's piercing black eyes and asked,"I am not Athena, for who are you little demigods?!" I wanted to protest that I was much taller than the rest of my group, but I don't think the owl appreciates my so-called "back talk."

I gulped. "M-my name's Coletta. The zombie dude is Nico and the blonde is Nella." Nella glared at me while Nico muttered,"Zombie dude?"

The gigantic animal's expression softened to steel instead of titanium. "I see, a son of Hades, a daughter of Hecate, and a child of my master, Athena. Are you working for Lamia?" "La-who-ha?"Cole asked. Nella's face went pale, her green eyes glowed with fear.

"No one. Why are you three half bloods searching for Athena?"the owl hooted. This time, Nico stepped in. "All the goddesses have been captured, we figured out from a prophecy that Athena is in the darkest depths of sleep which is the Underworld." The owl narrowed it's eyes. "What prophecy?"

In four minutes, the group explained their whole quest, up to the point of meeting the owl. "...and I, the fearless leader led them here," I said proudly. "Yeah, right. Said the girl that jumped into the ocean to swim to the North Pole because Clarisse said,"I'm-" Nella commented. Nico choked down a laugh when he caught the owl glaring at him.

"Whatever, anyway... We were hoping you would give us a hint of how to save Athena,"I prompted. Nella looked confuzzled. "We do?" I gave Nella a "You could trust me."look which consisted of a wink and a tongue sticking out. Nella wasn't comforted.

"You want a hint? Very well," The owl stepped away from the entrance. "Seek for Athena in the black box of death and I wish you luck."

We journeyed down into the Underworld, not knowing what was ahead of us.

A/N Lamia is, well FIND IT OUT! Review please! You get a free cookie!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Chapter 8 has arrived! Hope you review!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the invention of pie.

Chapter 8: Saving Athena (Nella's P.O.V)

As our little group walked down the slippery steps of the Underworld, the owl's words still rang in my head. "Are you working for Lamia?" My blood ran cold once I heard that name. It's been so long since I've fought her. "You're an UNWORTHY child of Hecate! Mother must've been ashamed to claim you!" Lamia had once said. I gritted my teeth. She was my least liked sister among all the children of Hecate.

"Sooo, who's Lamia?" Coletta asked, disturbing my thoughts. "Just one of my sisters." The word sisters left a bitter taste in my mouth. "One of your sisters? Huh, I've never heard of her. Is she, like, a Hecate child or like a mortal sister? Wait, let me guess! She's half human and half monster and lives in the woods eating pie for a living!" Nico stopped and asked, "Why would she eat pie for a living? That's just really dumb." Coletta thought for a moment. "Right, pie is too weird. How about bacon?" "Coletta! We're trying to save all the goddesses and you're thinking about a mutant daughter of Hecate who eats pie for a living!?" I shouted. "It was bacon." "Whatever!"

We reached the bottom of the steps and took in the scenery. More than a dozen screams came from flaming field, Hades's palace looked ominous among the Underworld with it's obsidian walls look like the the castle itself was made of darkness, and a polluted river cut through the landscape. "Looks like the Underworld isn't in the spirit of the season," Coletta commented. I shivered. "If it's even possible, it's colder down here than in the regular world." "Stop fooling around! We got to save Athena before the guards notice she's in Hades's prison box," Coletta scratched her head. "Prison box? Is that simliar to a jail box or..." Nico gave me a look. "_Is she really a daughter of Athena?"_ his look said. I rolled my eyes. "Deal with it," I replied.

Nico led us through dozens of empty fields until we came upon a giant black box. "Wow, you weren't kidding about the box part," I noted. Coletta rapped her knuckles against the prison box. "This THING can't possibly have my mom in it," she exclaimed. Nico nodded. "This prison box can trap anything. Hades usually uses it to suffucate trespassers." "Which we are right now," I pointed out. The son of Hades shrugged his shoulders helplessly. " You and Coletta are with me, you shouldn't worry about dying in here. Probably." "Probably, not very helpful," Coletta said. "Look, Hades will torture Athena if he finds out she's here. He's been a bad mood lately. That's why we should free Athena before the guards come here," Nico said. Coletta raised an eyebrow. "To do what?" "How should I know what skeletons on their daily routine?! Just stand guard while I free Athena." "Wait! She's my mom! Why can't I free her?" "If you do that, the wall will solidify around you and you'll die of lack of air," Nico argued. " Fine. Leave me with Nella," she mumbled.

The son of Hades passed through the wall leaving me with a daughter of Athena who didn't really seem like a daughter of Athena. "Why couldn't this quest be easier? Buying a sundae with extra nuts for the squirrel would have been simpler," Coletta ranted. For once, I agreed with her.

We stood there for about twenty minutes until Nico stumbled through the wall and made a hilarious face plant in the dirt. "Did Athena escape?" Coletta asked. Nico spit out some dirt and glared at us. "Thanks for your concern. Yes she did, she disappeared after I woke her up."

Suddenly, I heard a clacking noise and I looked behind us. Skeleton guards were running towards us and they didn't look happy. "Guys, we got company," I said.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry for the long wait! Homework and school and stuff. By the way, thanks Nanu Kitty for reviewing most of my chapters!

Chapter 9: Shadow traveling to the Lone Star State

(Nico's P.O.V)

Here's an important tip for you kids back at home: Getting chased by skeleton guards is not fun.

"Guys, we got company!" Nella warned. I looked behind and saw skeletons chattering with spears, guns, and swords. Coletta sprang to her feet and studied them. " Judging from the glint of their swords, I'm guessing those are real." I rolled my eyes and drew my Stygian iron sword. "You think?!" She looked offended. "I was having a daughter of Athena moment! Gods, sons of Hades are-" " Look, do you two want to flirt all day long or do you want to get out of here without getting speared by murderous skeleton warriors?!" I gagged. "Lets get out of here."

Next thing you know, us three demigods are running for our lives while the alarms in the Underworld were raised. "Great, now my dad is going to kill us!" I yelled. "Yeah, if **someone** hadn't freed Athena!"Coletta shouted. "We had to!" Nella said. " Oh right." "GET THEM ALL!" Hades barked. Oh no. If Dad got to us- No. I shook my head. I wasn't going to think about it.

"Head for the exit!" I shouted. Nella looked behind us and gasped."We won't have our heads for long!" The skeletons were firing their guns. Celestial bullets pierced the air. I cursed. Then, I had an idea. " Hold on! This is going to be rough!" I threw my arms around them( not the skeletons) and concentrated. I never did this with two people. Willing the shadows around us, I closed my eyes. Coletta and Nella screamed as we passed through solid rock.

(This is a line )

"Where are they?"Hades asked in a stone cold tone. The skeleton warrior bowed, his head almost touching the floor. Dead ghost maids drifted about, offering snacks in chattering voices. "My lord, they-" "THEY GOT AWAY!?" Hades practically screamed. He knocked one of the snack trays to the floor. The room went silent. Hades rubbed his temples and sighed as he sat on his throne. "Just, get me something to eat." "Yes, of course." The skeleton bowed again and hurried out. "Now where is Persephone?" he asked himself.

(Line Break!Yayayyyyayayyayyaayyayayayya yyaayyay!)

"Is he awake?" I heard Nella ask. A stick poked my face. "I think he's dead." Coletta whispered. I groaned and my eyes fluttered open. "Never mind." "Put away your water bottle, Coletta." I glared as Coletta put away her water bottle which was hanging over my face. She pouted. "I'm still keeping the stick. If he turns into a zombie." " Never mind that. Where are we?" "Texas." Coletta answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Finding Aphrodite

(3rd person P.O.V)

Apparently, the three demigods were downtown San Antonio. "Ooooo! Let's go shopping!" Coletta suggested eagerly. Nella raised an eyebrow. "Since when did a daughter of Athena like clothes?" "I don't. I want a pet coyote! Or an armadillo! I heard those things are cute!" Nico rolled his eyes. "Never mind the pet, why are we in Texas?" "You shadow traveled us, doofus," Coletta reminded as the three walked down the hill they were on.

"Yeah, we know that. But why?" Nella kicked a stone and sighed. "Well… we better make the most of it while we're here." "Let's go to the pet store!" "NO!"Nico and Nella shouted.

A sudden scream pierced the air and they drew their weapons. A huge crowd of people walking past them gave them strange looks, some muttered something about dumb kids not learning how to use knifes properly."Mommy, why do they have knifes?" a little kid asked. "No, sweetie. This is a sword. There's a difference."Coletta explained, holding out her sword. Nella pulled her back." Cole! Don't spoil the mist! Sorry, ma'am." The mom glared at them and hurried her kid toward the river walk.

"Maybe we chose the wrong time to draw our weapons," Nico muttered as a police officer came after them. "Hey! Why do you kids have knifes?!" he shouted. "We are… part of a cooking facility!" Coletta made up. Nella frowned. "We are?" Cole elbowed her and she yelped. "Yes! We are! Hehe." "Hey, do you want to see how we make a police shish kebab?" Coletta swung her blade through the officer and it went straight through him. Grabbing her friends, Cole made them run toward an abandoned building.

They plunged into another warm body and pulled back. A man with a blood red suit turned to look at them. He smiled with abnormally sharp teeth at the corners of his mouth. "Ur, sorry, sir. We didn't know this was your house."Nella said. Nico gasped.

A woman was trying to struggle free from a cage-scratch that- four cages. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful. Her eye color changed from blue to brown to bright green. Her hair was the same. "She's…"Nico seemed at loss for words. Coletta slapped him and his eyes seemed to clear. "Yeah, she's Aphrodite." The goddess smiled with perfect white teeth. "My heroes! Come to save me from the evil Mormo! So nice!"

It was Nella's turn to gasp. "M-Mormo?" The door shut behind them and the guy smiled wider. "Yes… you've all been bad children running away from that officer. You deserve to be bitten."

A scared armadillo crept into Coletta's arms and she petted it."I'm going to name it Scaredy and he shall be my Scaredy." As the others glared at her she sighed. "Fine," She drew her sword ,"Let's fight."


End file.
